Michael vs Jason
by Darth Fanfic
Summary: Hoping to move on from his troubled Halloween past, John Tate and his girlfriend Molly travel to New Jersey to visit friends near the notorious Camp Crystal Lake. However, Michael Myers stalks his Nephew all the way to the camp. Unfortunately, Michael isn't the only masked maniac that John and his friends need to worry about.


Michael vs. Jason

FADE IN

We open in a first person perspective and soon realize we are seeing the world around us through someone else's eyes. As this person begins to move around, we start to make out details of the location we're in. A large gate creeks open, and we follow this person as he moves through what appears to be a school. We continue to follow this person as a door with a circular hole is pushed open, and our location switches to inside the school. The person turns to look down a long, dark hallway, and notices a a figure of what appears to be a woman with long hair. The person moves closer towards the woman, but as the woman comes within reaching distance she turns around to reveal Laurie Strode, covered in blood and clutching a stab wound. Laurie struggles to speak to the person as she continues to clutch her bleeding wound.

Laurie: "He...He got me."

The person begins to back up as Laurie drops to her knees.

Laurie: "Don't let him get you too, John."

Laurie collapses to the floor, and as we turn around, the white mask and souless black eyes of Michael Myers are the last thing we see as he raises his knife to stab. We immediately cut to John Tate waking up from his nightmare and breathing heavily. John's panting wakes up his girlfriend, Molly, who is sleeping beside him.

Molly: "Are you all right?"

John wipes the sweat from his forehead, and takes deeper breaths in order to calm down.

John: "Yeah...Yeah just.. a bad dream."

Molly: "You sure it's not more than that?"

John: "What do you mean?"

Molly: "John. I know what's bothering you. You always act like this around Halloween."

John turns his head away from Molly, and looks down at the floor.

Molly moves next to John, and puts her arm around him in an effort to comfort him.

Molly: "Was it about...him?"

John raises his head and takes a quick glance at Molly. John fights back the tears building in his eyes as he tries to tell Molly about his dream.

John: "It...it was my mother. She..."

Tears begin to stream down John's face as he tries to find the words to say.

John: "She was hurt. Molly, she reached out to me...and then I saw... him."

Molly hugs John as he breaks down in her arms.

We cut to the morning after as we see the sun rise over California. We then cut to John washing his face with water in the bathroom sink. John takes a long look in the mirror, as he still sees himself as the frighten boy from that one Halloween night. We cut to Molly on the phone with her friend Jenny in New Jersey.

Molly: "No way."

Jenny: "Yeah, but that's not all."

Molly: "There's more?"

Jenny: Way more. You see, since my parents are going to visit my cousins this weekend, I'll have the cabin all to myself."

Molly: "Lucky you."

Jenny: "I know. Rob and I are gonna throw a killer Halloween party. It's gonna be insane."

Molly: "Everything's insane with you."

Jenny: "Well Rob likes a little crazy."

Molly chuckles as John walks down the stairs and sees Molly still on the phone, although unaware of his presence. John proceeds to take his jacket off the hook, while Molly continues to talk to Jenny.

Jenny: "Speaking of, what are you and John doing for Halloween?"

Molly pauses for a moment not having thought of celebrating Halloween in the longest time.

Molly: "We don't really.. celebrate Halloween."

John turns his head, curious to Molly's converstaion.

Jenny: "Why? All because of that one night? Look, Molly. I get that was some fucked up shit that happened to you guys, but you can't let that one night ruin your whole life. You guys need to move on and have some fun."

Molly looks down to the floor, unsure of what to say.

Jenny: "I know! Why don't you and John come to my cabin for the Halloween party?"

Molly: "Oh, Jenny. I don't know."

Jenny: "Come on. Maybe a Halloween night without a maniac chasing you will be just what you guys need to forget about it."

Molly takes a moment to consider Jenny's offer.

Molly: "Alright, look. I'll talk to John about it, but I can't promise anything."

Jenny: "Okay. Talk to you later, Molly."

Molly: "Bye."

Molly hangs up the phone as John stands by the entrance to the kitchen. Molly turns and sees John standing there. Molly greets John with a smile as he walks towards her.

Molly: "Morning."

John: "Morning."

John leans in and kisses Molly. John then heads to the fridge to get a bottle of water.

John: "So, what are you and Jenny up to?"

Molly: "Oh..Umm...She...She was just telling me how her and some friends are gonna be throwing a Halloween party at her cabin in New Jersey."

John takes out a bottle of water and begins to drink it.

John: "Sounds fun. Good for her."

Molly: "Yeah. She...also asked if we could come to it."

John stands there silently, uncertain of what to say.

Molly: "Look. I know Halloween will never be the same for either of us ever again, but we can't stop it from happening. Maybe what we really need right now is to just forget about the past, and celebrate Halloween like normal people. Your Uncle's dead, John. Let the past die with him."

John thinks hard over Molly's words, and realizes she may have a point.

John: "Maybe you're right. My mom spent her whole life fearing the day her brother would find her. It practically destroyed her because she never let go of that one Halloween night. I won't let that happen to us."

Molly smiles upon hearing John's words.

Molly: "So..?"

John: "So, start packing. Jersey's a long ride."

Molly chuckles, then goes over to kiss John again, before going upstairs to pack.

We cut to John and Molly, who have just finished packing up their car. John closes the trunk and gets in the driver's seat. John starts up the car and he and Molly begin their trip to New Jersey. The couple drives for hours upon hours. However, as John is driving he spots a sign for Haddonfield, Illinois. John decides to take the exit for Haddonfield, which surprises Molly.

Molly: "What are you doing?"

John: "I just need to make a quick stop."

Molly is further confused by John's words.

We cut to a cemetery in Haddonfield, as John pulls up to it.

John: "Wait here, I won't be long."

Molly nods to John as he shuts the door, and proceeds to walk around the cemetery. As John continues to walk, the weather begins to worsen as roars of thunder rumble in the background. John finds the grave he's looking for, and stares intently at the grave stone.

John: "Hey, mom."

John looks down at the grave of Laurie Strode.

John: "I know it's been a while since I've visited you, but now seemed like the right time. Molly and I are doing fine, we're actually on our way to Jersey right now to visit her friends."

John struggles to find the words to say to his mom.

John: "I can't do this."

John chuckles and looks down to the ground.

John: "I just...can't think of anything else to say other than..."

A lump forms in John's throat as he tries to fight back the tears.

John: "I miss you, mom."

John stares silently at the head stone for what feels like an eternity with the only sounds heard being the ocassional roars of thunder. The roars of thunder intesify as it begins to rain. John raises his head from the tombstone, and in the distance sees what appears to be his Uncle with his sinister white mask by some trees. John is in disbelief, but the Shape seems to disapper in an instant as a flash of lightning engulfs the area. John isn't sure if he's just seeing things, but goes over to the trees to make sure what he saw wasn't the real thing. John approaches the trees with caution, but as he comes around them he finds nothing there. However, John is startled when Molly shows up behind him with an umbrella.

Molly: "Sorry."

John: "No. It's fine."

Molly: "I just thought we should get going. This weather's getting crazy."

John doesn't respond to Molly only nods silently.

Molly: "You, okay?"

John: "Yeah."

Molly: "You sure? You look like you just saw a ghost."

John: "It was nothing. Let's go."

John and Molly proceed to head back to their car. However, unbeknownst to them Michael is indeed watching them from behind another tree as they leave. John and Molly get back in their car and continue on their trip to New Jersey. However, Michael also gets into a nearby black car and proceeds to follow his Nephew to New Jersey.

(And that's where I'll end Chapter 1 of this story. If you enjoyed this please follow me as I continue my Fanfic of Michael vs. Jason.)


End file.
